


Human in Hallownest

by Rosie11215



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Human, Human in Hallownest, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie11215/pseuds/Rosie11215
Summary: Lured into Hallownest by ancient whispers and the convenience of a recent dare. Ava will discover the remains and rubble of Hallownest, while learning about its surviving inhabitants.





	1. Chapter 1

 Cruel winds crashed against her body, stealing what little heat remained before dashing away. Crumbling platforms stood amongst the interior of the mountain, appearing safe yet to perilous to any that dared to try stepping on it. Ava already hated this place.

"This was in no way worth it." She grumbled to herself, hiking was never her thing, even if her overzealous family were too happy to provide equipment. The pains of an indoor person living with a family of outdoor people still haunted her to this day. Forcing her to exercise and become good at their hobby, hiking. Although, to give credit where it is due, they weren't actually responsible for this impromptu trip. Her friends were.

"Ava!" He joyously sung into her ear, "I dare you to go explore that long thought abandoned mountain, and give us all souvenirs!" Horrified, Ava's first response was an immediate NO, but well, money makes the world go round, and the rich kid Tristian had plenty of it. Not to mention all her other friends were immediately in on it too, knowing that she could handle it, due to her background.

Why this particular area, she asked, confused as to why she had to trek out to an abandoned and empty area of all places. Unfortunately, Tristian the conspiracy theorist had an awnser to that too, believing that the reports on the place was just a lack of exploring at best, and outright lies at worse.

"Fuck my life."

As if taking her up on that very invitation, Ava instantly heard the scuttle of movement in the cavern. Anxiety immediately consumed her, freezing her in place with the cold emotion of deep dread. Oh no.

Eventually, with a bitter ticking of movement getting closer, Ava clumsily managed to get out her flashlight, stumbling to turn it on. The creeping figure in the dark revealed itself.

Small spikes littered it's body, slowly creeping forward, disregarding Ava's light completely. It.. It looked like a tiny hedgehog. "It's... adorable." Ava muttered, bending down to look at the cute creature. It made no noises, simply meandering past her. Despite its tiny shape, there seemed to be something wrong with the creature, shuffling forward in...pain? 

"Perhaps its hungry." Ava decided. "If I ever come to this god-forsaken place again I'll remember to bring it food."  
   
Continuing on, Ava made decent progress, even if discovering the random spikes gave her  a heart attack, and soon enough, Ava had reached her temporary stopping point. Resting to catch her breath, she took a moment to marvel at an ancient-looking tablet, glowing when she drew near. The writing was incomprehensible, and actually served to give her a headache when she stared too long.

Taking a few more steps, she reached what appeared to be a cliff. There was no way to continue on and complete her dare but to go down. Perhaps she could abandon this journey, snap a picture of how far down it goes and give it to Tristian? "No... he when Tristian is after evidence he does not give up until he gets something satisiying..." Ava whispered to herself, trying to think of something that would satisfy him.

Once again, as if in response to her plea, a gentle patter of movement echoed in the cavern. Smiling, Ava turned around, she could simply take a picture of her new little friend, and give that to Tristian!

"Hello again," She joyfully called, confidence finally restored with the sense of companionship, "I'm assuming you can't take me down this cliff, so it's alright if I take a pic-" Ava stopped short.

What she first thought to be her the adorable "hedgehog", was anything but. A piercing nail, gleaming horns and eyes as dark as the abyss stared back at her. Despite the being's small stature, she instantly knew it's power was much more imposing. Reunited with dread, she shook in fear as the figure stepped closer, weapon gleaming in the moonlight. She was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets to know the Knight a little and survives the drop from the cliff!

Like most adults, Ava's memories of her childhood were joyful yet distant, only recalling her favourite details when she thought deeply about it. But there was one particular aspect of her childhood that she could always remember clearly. The whispers. 

Sometimes solemn and sad, occasionly bitter and cruel, rarely happy. But always whispering.

Standing before the being, imposing despite the short statue, Ava was reminded of the voices. They told her, many years ago, in a long forgotten language of stories. Stories of a king as pale as he was powerful, and a luring bright light that invaded dreams. While the tales they wove were still vague and confusing to her, the language they spoke was not. 

The creature tilted it's head, as if confused. They didn't seem to know how to respond to her previous question. Perhaps, Ava thought, if she spoke in that language?

"U-umm" She stammered, her bravery long since abandoned her, "Can you please not hurt me?" She tried.

The being still seemed confused by something, but nodded in response. Ava tried to hide the relaxing of her shoulders in relief. It didn't work.

"Since you can understand me now, I wanted to know, is there anything below this cliff? I was dared to come and explore here..so.." 

Looking pensive, the creature stared down below, before looking back up at her. It pointed it's hand towards her, beckoning. Ava stumbled forward, anxiety lowered but still high due to the sheer power the figure radiated. 

They picked her up.

"Ehh?!" She squeaked, internally screaming.  
They walked closer to the cliff. Then, ignoring her struggles. They. Jumped. Off.

Ava hoped Tristian somehow heard her screams and went deaf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eventually, after Ava went through a very emotionally draining period of "I don't wanna die!" to "I accept my inevitable death." She realised that it was kind of a long fall. Then she registered that the fall was about to end.

Bracing herself, Ava covered her eyes, knowing it would change nothing but needing the small relief. 

A large thump resounded through her ears. Somehow, through some one-in-a-lifetime miracle, she was alive? Or perhaps it was due to the persistence in the little being's grip, refusing to let go.

Gently, they placed her down, before patiently waiting for her to regain her bearings and get up. Ava slowly got up, mildly shaking from what she previously believed was going to be her death experience. 

"So..um, where are we going?" She questioned."Oh! I'm Ava, by the way, it's nice to meet you."

The being nodded in response to her greeting, but didn't offer any of their own. Puzzled, Ava tried guessing why. "Is it possible that your mute, that you don't talk?"

The figure simply nodded again. "I'll try guessing your name then!" She smiled, excited.  "Due to your weapon, and since it kinda looks like you have a cape, you could be a Knight!"

The figure seemed surprised by her answer, briefly stopping to nod in affirmation. Happy, yet still curious, she stared into the Knight's abyss-like eyes. The abyss stared back.

After a little more walking, the duo reached a village, somehow homely despite the clear desolation. There was an old...bug? Standing near a simple yet appealing bench. Nodding in greeting, the Knight went straight to the bench, with no hesitation, resting on it. The bug waved in greeting, before turning to look at her, suddenly doing a double take with clear shock written all over his face.   
   
"A human?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ava is around Hornet/Quirrel's height, hopefully that makes the idea of the Knight picking up Ava a bit more believable. To be fair though, it's a massive drop, humans wouldn't easily be able to scale it so it's just a lot easier to have the Knight pick her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava learns about Hallownest, and discovers what to do next in the desolate kingdom.

The bug seemed astounded, his expression reflecting someome that happened to meet their idol in a park, immensely happy but still shocked and confused by How it happened. Looking up from the bench, the Knight tilted it's head, questioning what was going on. Confusion seemed to be an emotion Ava was create plenty of lately. She didn't like that.

 "Yep..I'm a human all right, I personally think the better question is though, are you actually a human-sized talking bug, because this creates far too many quest-" She stopped, cut off by the old bug that rushed over to her, gently pushing her to the bench. 

"Ah! What a marvellous turn of luck!" The bug seemed to mumbled to himself, the air of weariness around him vanishing."For a human to turn up here, in our humble town..."

The little Knight shuffled to the right, as the bug guided her onto the bench. Ava tried to protest, but they seemed to go ignored, the bug being surprising strong despite his appearence.

"Please, after what must of been such a long journey, feel free to rest on the bench for as long as you want." The bug implored, his smile seeming to stretch for miles. "Ah!" He gasped, coming to a realisation."Where are my manners, I am Elderbug, feel free to ask me any questions."

"Oh thank goodness, because I have so many questions right now. Firstly, I guess, where are we?" She questioned, relived that all of the odd encounters and questionable circumstances would be explained.

"Welcome to Dirtmouth. Our town is small and quiet, the way I prefer it, mind you, and occasionly solemn, I suppose."

"Solemn?"

"Well, it's hard not to be solemn, with the ruins of the Hallownest scattered around."

"What's Hallownest?"

"Well, I'm not too familiar with the kingdom myself, if anything I would of thought a human like yourself would know more. It was supposedly the only civilisation, the greatest kingdom there ever was, plentiful with treasure and secrets. There was also higher beings, like the Pale King."

The Knight seemed to tense up at those words, barely noticeable to those not paying attention. Unsure of what to do, she gave them a hesitant pat on the head. Cold. The Knight froze even further at her touch, turning ever so slightly to look at her. Loosing their tense posture, the Knight seemed to be hesitantly thankful for the gesture.

"Of course, there was also humans such as you that are higher beings, but you know that already." Elderbug continued. What.

"Wait what?" Ava spluttered, astounded by what she just heard. Even the Knight appeared thrown, peering at her as if they were trying to relate her to a higher being, and failing.

"I don't know much of the kingdom's history, but despite their fragility, humans served under the Pale King, second only to him. To have a live human here in our little town, what a honour!"

"I-is there anyone that knows the history better? I just want to know what going on to be honest, today has been so weird."

"A self-proclaimed scholar may be able to help you, he passed through town quite a while ago, but you may still catch up. Of course, a human like yourself really shouldn't be going down to that sickly place in search of him." 

The Knight seemed to perk up at the mention of the bug, pointing at themselves before at the well. Ava was confused, but Elderbug appeared to grasp what the Knight was getting at. "Well." The bug began. "If you travel with the little wanderer, even with that human fragility of yours, its likely that you might actually reach the scholar."

"Ah!" The bug suddenly shouted. Worry begining to settle in. "The sky has long gone dark, you, little wanderer, may be impervious to sleep, but this human is not. What sort of bug would I be if I let a human harm themselves by not resting."

"Wait but what about the scholar?" Ava questioned, needing to learn about this vast new world. "If it's truly so important, I shan't stop you. After, you rest however." Elderbug replied. 

Reluctantly acknowlging Elderbug's point, Ava set off in search of a house. Eventually finding a homely enough one that was missing enough personal items to be comfortable living in. After a brief goodbye to the Knight and Elderbug, the former jumping into the well for who knows what and the latter staying vigilant over the town. Ava curled up onto the warm bed and finally enjoyed a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was entertaining enough, I plan to explain the whole higher beings with Quirrel in later chapters so please wait till then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo explore the Forgotten Crossroads, with Ava meeting some new faces.

After her long day yesterday exploring in Dirtmouth, Ava felt it would be perfectly fine to have a little lie in. Unfortunately, judging by the persistent freezing tapping on her arm, a certain someone seemed to disagree. With a large groan of grogginess, Ava sat up, glaring at the Knight as they stopped mid tap.

"I'm guessing it's time to go then?" The Knight simply nodded. She sighed, reluctant to leave the comfort of the bed and explore the strange new world. But it had to be done, if not for the sake of herself and Tristian, but for the demanding whispers.

Forcing herself outside of the abandoned home, Ava gave a brief goodbye to Elderbug. The bug worried and fretted about her making such a journey, marvelling at her yawns but despairing upon learning the meaning. Sadly Ava needed to know more, and he wasn't enough to stop her. Elderbug gave a big sigh, but bid the goodbye after they promised to come back in one piece.

Entering the well was an experience. The Knight simply jumped down, but Ava had to take the slow route with the chain, only to be greeted with seemingly empty husks of bugs and tiny creatures resembling the 'hedgehog' she saw earlier.

She didn't know what to do, watching the husks stumble around, orange gleaming in its eyes as it dragged it's body onwards. She didn't know what to do. But the Knight did.

A few slashes was all that it took, and the husks dropped dead, bleeding orange. Horrible. How did the Knight survive this?

The Knight took a brief moment to kill the remaining creatures nearby, before tilting their head in her direction to beckon her forward into the next room. She took the time to glance at a sign before following the Knight. The area was called Forgotten Crossroads, huh.

The next few rooms proceeded like this, before Ava's curiosity came to a climax."So, this scholar we're looking for, do you have any idea of where they could be?" The Knight just shook their head. "So we're just going to explore until we find him?" She questioned. They nodded. How big is Hallownest, Ava wondered with a mild horror, and how dangerous?

Eventually, they came to a stop in a room filled with numerous green caterpillars and a fatherly-looking one. The older bug seemed to celebrate in happiness, before throwing chunks of...fossils? Somehow, the Knight gathered and stored all of them, and the fossils vanished into their cloak. The bug even threw a few down specifically to her after noticing her presence, with a gasp of shock she'd recognised from Elderbug. She wondered if that kind of reaction would be common. Regardless, she stuffed the fossils into her bag before continuing on.

The Knight came to a decision that it was time to leave, after a few more rooms searching for a bug that didn't appear. Beckoning her on, the Knight and Ava reached what appeared to be a little station next to a bench. The Knight rang the bell, no hesitation in their swift strike, and together they waited, as the sounds of large footsteps echoed throughout the room.

It was...a stag? The creature gave a quick greeting to the Knight, as they pointed where to go on their well-used but clearly cared for map. Ava stepped forward, her familiar anxiety dulling with the knowledge the Knight was near. The stag evidently heard the small footstep, glancing upwards, eyes widening in the now common appearance of shock, before bowing it's head forward respectfully. Well. That was different.

"Ah. Greetings young one! It is a great honour to serve one of the higher beings. I had feared for the worse, long ago when the bell ceased being called. Humans were once one of our most common passengers. Only for stags specifically designated for them, of course. Despite the circumstances, I will treasure taking you where you need to go."

After such a positive and kind remark, Ava stumbled for words, before eventually settling on a embarassed but happy, thank you.

Riding on the stag beetle was unique. Ava could feel the strong footsteps of the beetle, as he raced across Hallownest in record speed. Her enjoyment was up too short however, as the ride was quick to end. The Stag seemed to greatly enjoy her long eager goodbye, before the Knight gently took her hand and and tugged her out of the room. The Knight was still unnaturally cold, but Ava was beginning to warm up to it. The Knight seemed warm-hearted enough anyways.

Together, the duo exited the station. After a short period of her walking and the Knight fighting, they came to a stop. The Knight glanced around, eyes wide and eager for a glimpse of his friend. Ava on the other hand, stared at the deep green mushrooms, as voices whispered a name. Fungal Wastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it convenient to have voices in your head to tell you where you are in a completely unknown kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together Ava and the knight explore Fungal Wastes on hope of finding the scholar.

Fungal Wastes was a kaleidoscope of vivid greens and darkened oranges, with an occasional yellow shining in between. It was beautiful. But It was also incredibly dangerous, as Ava discovered when the Knight knocked a nearby enemy into acid. Ava took the time to snap a few pictures, just for remembering the trip. 

The Knight was a good traveling companion, she decided. Stopping when she took in the sights, killing any enemies before she attempted bouncing on the purple mushrooms and even blocking these awful exploring spores. At one point, the spore seemed to hit the Knight right on their mask. At first the Knight seemed okay, but Ava soon became aware of tiny particles of blackness, similar to the beings eyes leaking from the Knight's shell.  
"Are you alright..?" She tentatively asked, worried that the partner she was only starting to know could abandon her if they sustained any more damage. The Knight just shook off any concerns however.

Internally, freaking out, Ava realised that small glimmers of light was forming around the Knight, as the darkness from their mask disspeared. Quick as a flash, a even brighter light burst free from the Knight, roaring like a lion to it's jungle, before dashing into nothingness. 

Confused yet fascinated, she immediately questioned the Knight, but with a lack of speech eagerness for explanations can only get you so far. Eventually however, Ava finally got a satisfying response.

"Could it be possible for me to do that, the healing?"  
The Knight shrugged, unsure but led her to a small clearing, clear of any enemies before sitting down. Ava copied them. The Knight repeated the magic from earlier, swirls of light encircling them in a gentle embrace, before vanishing into the air. Ava admitted to herself that it looked amazing, but it didn't really help with doing it herself, or if she could even do it to begin with.

The whispers were louder than ever. Instructions spoken in hushed murmurs trapped her mind, leading her no option but to head them. Looking into herself, Ava searched for gleams of brightness. With the grace of a natural, she found them dancing inside a locked...jar? Deciding to ignore her most recent extistensial crisis, Ava continued on reaching put towards the lock. She gently tapped it. Almost immediately the jar disappeared and with the barrier gone, the light surged through her, creating a feeling of relief and happiness, as if some burden was lifted from her shoulders. It was weird, was the only thing Ava could conclude from that experience. But hey, at least she could heal herself now, if she (inevitabily) got hurt during their travels. 

The Knight seemed pleasantly surprised by her success, but soon decided it was best to move on. With a quick tug of her hand before letting go, together they walked on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon after, the duo came across a village, with what appeared to be mantises bowing in respect to the Knight whenever he came near. The mantises take took a glimpse at Ava, however froze in surprise, before nodding in greeting and rushing off.  
   
The Knight looked around occasionly, in hope that the scholar would appear, but it seemed for naught. The Knight then decided it was time to break Ava's bones (or at least that was how Ava felt in that moment) suddenly lifting her up and jumping into the wide hole in the mantis village. Naturally, the impossible-to-scale walls and massive amounts of spikes was a big determent for Ava. However, it was sadly not one for the Knight. 

Picking her up again, the Knight jumped past several walls, many with additional spikes that Ava sweared took off several inches of her hair as well as her life. Nearby gaping mantises could only watch in horror as their lord by right-of-conquest manhandled a higher being.

After far too long, the Knight finally came to a stop, gently placing her down in front of three giant mantises, as powerful as they were imposing. 

"A human?" One questioned. "Why would you bring us a human, little Knight?"

"Despite our disagreements with Hallownest as a whole, we do agree on one aspect, the importance of humans."

"But due to avoidable mistakes, the humans perished. Which begs the question, how did one get here, and what do you two want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So essensially in this story humans have soul but they can't use it without unlocking it. Using this was however long forgotten by humans with the downfall of Hallownest, so no one knows about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo talk with the Mantis Lords, before setting of in a new direction to finally catch their scholar!

The Knight had one thing to say to their questioning, and like always, it was silence. Ava, noticing all too well the Lord's patience slowly decreasing with no response, physical or verbal, felt pressured to speak up.

"U-umm, the thing is, I just came here on a dare, to explore this place, and to learn what humans actually had to do with Hallownest..."

The Mantis Lords inclined their head in acceptance. "Our tribe has long since been separated from Hallownest, we hold no love for them. Our only dealings with them is our truce. Despite our respect for your kind, we cannot offer little information."

One Lord leaned forward. "The humans were mysterious beings, but our minds were alike. Physically weak, unable to take the brunt of a nail, but powerful in spells, able to take out even the strongest with a bit of soul."

"They were our equals in combat, albeit with vastly different ways of fighting." Another began.

"They had honour." The middle one stated. Ava knew they must of been referring to Hallownest, but the glance the other two Lords had to a broken seat next to them, suggested otherwise.

The Knight stepped forward, breaking the spell of nostalgia the Lords seemed to be under. The Knight started making incoherent gestures.

Despite the Mantis Lords obvious wisdom, even they appeared stumped by the gestures, as they slowly increased in complexity by the second. Ava, deciding to stop their confusion, gathered her confidence and stepped up once again. 

"We are looking for a scholar, one with knowledge of humans and what they had to do with the kingdom, I think the Knight came here to ask you if you could point us in the right direction?"

"The Mantis tribe had little to do with Hallownest, including the bugs from it. Even now after it's ruin we still do not involve ourselves in outsider's affairs." The Lord continued, before nodding towards the Knight. "Unless they prove themselves in battle as one to respect." 

So that was a no then. With a little sigh, Ava turned to the Knight in disappointment. As they were walking away on of the Lords called out. 

"I can tell that you are no warrior, little one. We have no spells to offer, but it would be a honour to teach you the way of a nail. We will be waiting if you ever want to take this offer." 

Even with the generous offer, Ava was still reluctant. Despite the dangerous ruins of the kingdom, humans couldn't just engage in combat like that, and she didn't seem to be good in using the light, soul. The Knight had plenty more spells than her, she could only heal. Honestly, Ava was getting more and more curious about the previous humans by day. Were they really such capable fighters? How could they even get past the disadvantages they had in comparison to the other bugs?

Unfortunately, her questioning would have to wait until they met the scholar. Speaking of, the Knight, after picking her up again and going on an agonising joyride up the walls, seemed to be going through a surprisingly detailed map. The corners were creased and ripped by frequent use, but other than that it was well-cared for. Huh. For a strange creature with empty eyes, the Knight was surprisingly caring. Not that she was complaining of course, it was reassuring to barely dodge a strange orange gas or a giant explosion from a shroom, to have the Knight swoop in and save her. Occasionly, while letting her rest after what she would a call near death experience, the Knight would lightly pat her hand in reassurance. 

In comparison to social interactions in the human world, it was nothing. But as she was slowly learning more about the silent being, the quiet comforts were becoming something much more significant to her.  Ava had come to Hallownest expecting nothing, but maybe she'd leave having gained a friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ava later learned, by staring at the Knight's map, that they were traveling to a place known as the City of Tears, since that was where the scholar was last seen, at least according to the Knight. When she learned this, she naturally asked them why they went to the village to begin with. The Knight simply shrugged their shoulders and began waving some of their fossils around. They seemed to be collecting them. Perhaps the Knight decided to go Fungal Wastes first because they could get extra information about humans from the Lords as well as collect any remaining fossils on the way.

Eventually, their resting and navigating period was over. The duo headed off to the nearest stag station to hitch a ride to the City of Tears to finally catch the scholar. 

While waiting for the old Stag after ringing the bell, Ava found her thoughts drifting. In a city full of tears, what revelations would be waiting for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding updates, there is no real schedule. I'll do my best to loosely keep to one, but no promises. 
> 
> In other news, they're so close to meeting the scholar! Some things will be finally cleared up.  
> Oh also, the fossils are geo. Just in case that's not clear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel is finally found!

The duo got off at the stag station, and continued on forward. Despite dangers such as flying husks, spikes and absolutely awful birds of death that explode when near, Ava survived and continued onward (although her soul healing was slowly becoming very useful). And finally, after all their hard work, he was there, it was the scholar.

Of course, Ava had no idea it was him, but seeing the Knight's joy upon seeing the resting bug had been more than enough to dismiss her suspicions of the bug being an overpowered boss, waiting to harm those only seeing to rest. The bug was staring into the distance, watching as tiny teardrops danced as they fell from the sky. 

The Knight rushed towards him, gaining the scholar's attention quickly. "Oh?" The bug asked, confused yet fond of the tiny creature."What is it you want, my friend?"  
The Knight simply pointed in her direction.

Shock. Then disbelief to confusion and finally excitement. The bug ran up towards Ava, almost shaking in happiness. "Ah! A human! Oh my. We haven't seen one in so long! What a great honour to meet a higher being!"

Naturally, Ava was completely overwhelmed, muttering umms and ahhs as a response, she wasn't even used to the other bugs treatment of her yet, this blatant almost worship was far too much. She just wanted information! 

The bug, on the other hand, was shaking due to a completely different reason. Bound by ancient rules of his kingdom, yet pushed by a scholars curiosity, he simply bombarded her with questions, mentally making notes of almost every action she made. They didn't like it. The Knight stepped in between them, facing the bug. Confused, both sides calmed down. "My friend?" The bug asked, befuddled. "Did you bring the human here? It isn't safe for them to be here, they should return up above."

Taking advantage of the his confusion, Ava finally got her chance to speak. "Judging from how you reacted to my presence, I'm just going to assume your the scholar we've been looking for. Anyways, what I need to know is what humans have to do with Hallownest, and really, what's going on here?" Ava might not know much about Hallownest, but seemingly dead husks being reanimated was not normal, no matter what culture there was. "Also, I've been calling you scholar in my head all this time, so what's your actual name?"

The bug settled down and gave her his name. Quirrel. He explained what little he could remember, of bugs seeing orange light in their dreams, of how a Kingdom was reduced to their only hope. And from the looks of it, it failed. After the somewhat sobering vague story, Quirrel began talking about humans, and their place in Hallownest. Surprisingly, despite his amnesia he remembered a lot, apparently because it was one of his favourite subjects to research.

He explained that humans one day stumbled across their civilisation. Nearby gaurds were fascinated by the practically harmless creatures, with their smooth skin, unknown dialect and odd creations. They were taken to the King. 

The humans told the King of their own civilisation, of living outside the kingdom's barriers. The King, confused by how creatures not under his reign had such intelligence, investigated. What he discovered was extraordinary.  
"Humans, unlike any other creature in Hallownest, were not granted minds by the King." Quirrel began. "They had...minds of their own..."

"So?" She asked, confused by the significance.  
"So?!" He spluttered."The only creatures in Hallownest to have minds separate from our King's leadership are higher beings, and even that's debatable! There's no doubt that even humans skill with spells rivaled Gods too!"

"Oh.." Ava muttered, humans were once so skilled? How did they lose such power if it made humans so powerful they were on par with gods? 

The Knight seemed enchanted, looking at her in a new light. Seems like they'd have more soul sessions from now on. 

But Quirrel wasn't done. "As far as anyone knew, their minds were free from the taint in most bugs. I don't recall it, but I suspect that the humans were killed in combat with the infected. If only my memory lingered a little longer, I could remember the feat..."

They were beaten despite the 'immense power' they had? Must of been some dangerous infection. 

"Regardless." Quirrel finished. "Humans are fragile creatures, and with time comes weariness. It would be for the best if you two would soon return to the town up north. It's such a honour to meet a higher being, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but when you have time, I'd like to do some tests."

Ava agreed and with that conversation over, the duo waved goodbye and travelled to the statue of the Hollow Knight. Ava somehow translated the Knight's signs into them needing to quickly get some things, and that Ava should wait there in the meantime. She was reluctant, but glimpses of the inhabitants on the way showed that she wouldn't get far on her own. So she stayed.

The sun shone in the sky, illuminating raindrops as they skipped throughout the sky like little children receiving a present. A black figure darted in between the drops, almost catching a few with close calls as the raindrops weaved around it in an ethereal dance. It was enchanting. 

Fascinated with watching the void black dart in between bright blue, Ava failed to notice that it was getting closer. The being was close, far too close. Sunlight reflected off something it was carrying. A jar. 

She realised the creature was close. Turned to run. But.  
She.  
Was.  
Too.  
Late.

BAM!

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Life happened, and refused to leave, annoyingly.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, it's always fun to see what people thing of my story. It could even improve my story, if I made a spelling mistake somewhere or something wasn't clear enough. Seriously, I write this on mobile, so I'm surprised my spelling isn't worse lol.  
> Ava being auto corrected to Aha is a particular offender for spelling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava escapes! Together with a new ally, she starts traveling to the Colessum of Fools.

Ava woke up in a jar. A literal, actual jar. Granted, it was a little bigger than other jars surrounding it, but it was still a jar.

"Fuck my life." Ava muttered, in complete shock and horror.

As if in response to that very statement, a malicious laughter started from what she could only assume was down below. Maybe it would be for the best to not go down there...

First things first, how was she even supposed to get out of this?! The jar was thick and seemingly unbreakable and the top was screwed on tightly, she had no way of opening it up. Was she really going to be stuck here?

After coming so far, after learning and exploring so much, she'd get trapped by some maniac and abandon the Knight and everyone else she'd met so far. Leave Tristian forever, with absolutely no idea of what even happened?

No. No no no, this can't be happening. She can't be trapped here forever. She'd go insane. What would the Knight do? What about Quirrel's research and Elderbug's fussings?! Maybe she'd even take up the Mantis Lord's on their offer, if she was just free! Why did this have to happen?!

"Why?!" She screamed, desperation clouding her mind. 

Crack.

"E-ehh?" She questioned, slowly looking up, daring not to hope. 

It was a spike. Or maybe a lance? Parts of it were a deep emerald, reflecting her own eyes when she glanced in a mirror, the rest a regal deep white. Short and small, yet imposing and otherworldly, it had pierced through the jar, breaking it and freeing her. She was free! 

But this thing that saved her. It was a miracle it had even broken the jar, not only was it small, but it's point was blunt and weak. Regardless, Ava decided, it had saved her and that was what was important. 

After murmuring a small thank you to the lance, Ava knew it was time to leave, before the screams downstairs grew any louder. Seems like she had lost her bag after the being kidnapped her. Frustrating. Hallownest was a fearsome place, she missed it's familiar weight more than ever.

After taking a few steps, she stumbled and almost near collapsed. She was much more tired than she had any right to be. What happened? The only thing that drained her like this was healing, and certainly not to this amount. Wait.. does that mean... In her time of need, did she, save herself? That spike, was it created from her?

Maybe she could rise against that creature, get her own revenge with the spike? Silence the laughter haunting her brain from downstairs? 

There were some of the adorable green caterpillars nearby, crying out for help when she drew near. Her spear wouldn't come. She tried unscrewing the top and breaking the side. Unsuccessful. She'd have to figure out something out and come back.

Deciding to put it out of her mind, she continued on. Barely avoiding injury when she jumped down in her eagerness to attain revenge.

She stood up, confident enough to try fighting with her new spell at her side. She was ready to fight, and get her revenge. Looking forwards, she surveyed the fight occurring.

Horror. That was the only emotion she could process. The giant void creature had it's back turned, focused on beating a small bug with a blue hood, armed with only a shield. And did she mean BEATING. The bug was getting absolutely wrecked, pelted with jars, drained by grabbing hands and dancing void. Yet the bug still fought on, proclaiming he'd triumph and then succeed at this... colessum?

Nope. There was no way in hell she was fighting that. This was her warning for being overconfident, she was going to head it. And so would the other bug.

When the being jumped up to who knows where, Ava rushed forward. Narrowly avoiding jars, and even being scratched by some, she grabbed the startled bug by the hand and sprinted the hell out of there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eventually, after Ava felt they had ran far enough, she left go of the protesting bug's hand. 

He took several steps away from her, severely irritated. "You interrupted my fight." He stated.

"I saved you! You could of been trapped like me if we didn't run."

"You hold no nail, weak enough to be captured, yet you presume to know that I'll be beaten? A real warrior has no need for interruptions to win. I would kill you right here for the insult, but I know of this place's higher beings."

"You know of humans? Please, if you know anything, tell me!"

"I only learn of opponents and where to fight them, weak one. Information for this dull place is worthless, I want nothing but a challenge."

"Alright..." Ava decided, making her mind up. "I'm sorry for interrupting your battle, but instead of going back to it and wasting time, shouldn't you be going to your colessum? Surely there's more challenging opponents there than just the one here." 

"A warrior makes his own decisions, weak one. I was just about to head off."

All of the insults and warrior talk was slowly pissing her off, but beggars can't be choosers. Maybe he'd become nicer, or teach her to fight. Or get absolutely destroyed hilariously in the colessum. Regardless, this was the luckiest she'd get, she can't travel alone. The one thing he was right about was indeed her combat skills were lacking.

"Could I travel with you then? Promise to not bother you at the colessum."

The bug took a long look at her, evaluating his choices. Then he turned back with a sigh, nodding in acceptance.

"Fine. Wouldn't hurt to have a human of all things acknowledge by glory, even a weak one. I am Tiso, a great warrior in search of a challenge. I will not wait, either you keep up or you get lost."

"Oh, thank you!" Ava celebrated, happy her chances of surviving were increasing again. Maybe she could even improve her lance spell along the way? "But.. um, could you please stop with all the weakling talk please?"

Unfortunately for Ava, her new nickname of 'weak one' stayed, with Tiso sprouting some line of warriors only needing and acknowledging the truth. It was irritating. But slowly they made progress, up the mountain together, with Tiso doing and occasionly failing at fighting. Ava mainly avoided enemies, devoid of a nail or any means of offense. Although she discovered that hitting the exploding birds with a spike was really satisfying and effective. Mostly though the spike just wouldn't appear.

Then they reached the colessum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter without the Knight!  
> Ava was getting a little too confident earlier there. Guess watching the Knight wreck everything gave her the assumption she could do it too. Wrong!
> 
> On another note, Ava's spear/lance/spike thing. It functions similarly like Grimm and the Pure Vessel's. I imagined that it looked like the Pure Vessel's too. Originally thought that Ava could just have spells that the Knight has, but decided to get creative. Course, Ava still might learn a spell or two from them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finally gets to the Colessum!

Ava had to admit, traveling with Tiso wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected it to be. He was no Knight, especially in terms of attitude and fighting abilities, but he didn't need to be. 

On the journey to the colessum, when she got tripped up in her stealth and got caught by some enemies, Tiso jumped into the fight, citing that he was the warrior, that enemies should be fighting him, not her. Ava was unsure as to whether he was defending her or just wanting to fight, maybe even both? 

In the end, Ava decided that it didn't matter, what was important was that they both got to the colessum in one piece, something that was hard because Tiso would fight on the dangerous platforms, resulting in her having to occasionly grab him before he fell. Although their positions did get reversed once.

While trying to summon a spear to take out one of the insanely annoying exploding birds, she got hit by another enemy. Acidic orange seared her arm, tilting her balance. She could only stare forwards, as her body twisted and began falling, staring in empty eyes as the Primal Aspid drew closer. It aimed for a final shot to full knock her off the platform. 

Striking silver shot forward, slicing through the enemy, before arcing back to its owner.  It was...Tiso's shield? 

The bug in question appeared, grabbing her hand and pulling her up just as she was about to fall off. He then let go, a smile illuminating his face, posture full of pride. "Who's the one getting saved now?" He asked, hood waving in the intense wind.

Soon after, they had reached their destination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ava didn't like the colessum. Full of intimidating creatures obsessed with only fighting, with the weak strung up in chains. As she watched Tiso prepare for his fight, she realised there was one thing right about the colessum, it's name was incredibily accurate. It really was a place for fools.

Tiso didn't stay long after they reached the place, going straight to prepare for his fight. Although occasionly he'd glance her way, as if concerned about something.

Ava sighed, unsure of what to do. Yes, she was free and yes, she was safe, but she has stuff to do! How would she reunite with the Knight if she's stuck here?

The floorboards made a small creak, as a much larger weight snuck along them. It creeped upon Ava, distracted in her melancolony. But she had grown more experienced, and managed to notice the presence. Spinning around, Ava tensed in fear.

There was a giant beast in front of her, and riding the very creature was a tall bug, face hidden by a deep brown helmet. Armed with a long lance, the bug swiftly jumped off the beast, landing with a thump.

"I'd recognise such a unique figure and smell from anywhere, your a human, aren't you?"

"A-ah..Yes, I'm a human. I'm not here to fight though, no matter what humans of the past were like, I'm just, waiting for someone. I guess." Ava replied, intimidated but wanting to make it clear she won't fight.

"Hmm, haven't seen a human in a while. No nail, and not wanting to fight, guess you have little to no combat experience then. Kind of a shame, would of been fun fighting you in the trials." 

"Nope, no fighting for me haha. I just want to wait for my friend."

"You sure that friend of yours in even going to show up? You've been just sitting in that corner for a while. If you want to get some combat experience, I could always tame you."

"What." Ava said, brain dying in confusion, flickers of red on her cheeks, was that a proposition for something?

"Since I'm God Tamer." She replied, in a joking manner. "I'll tame any and all manner of beasts, even higher beings like you."

"Oh...That's your actual name then?" Ava questioned, little confused by all of the odd names she keeps hearing.

Their conversation proceeded smoothly after that, with Ava describing the Knight and getting affirmation that they did indeed come there. Tiso continued glancing in her direction every one in a while, expression grown even more confused by her new company. Eventually, however God Tamer got called to fight in a trial, and left with a wave and an offer to tame some creature for her as a companion. Ava stayed in her corner, tempted to go talk to Tiso, but he seemed preoccupied with his impending trial, so she stayed away. 

After a while Tiso went to his trial, and deathly bored of just watching the floor and trying to make spikes appear in it, Ava decided to go watch.

He occasionly got wrecked, barely making it past some waves, but managed to reach the end, up against a Brooding Mawlek, the whispers named.

The boss came from the ceiling, with Tiso preoccupied with healing. He didn't notice where it would land. Ava screamed out, worried for her friend, urging him to dodge. He didn't dodge, but instead reacted to her voice, turning to walk to her. He barely avoided getting crushed, luckily the noise as the boss landed was definitely enough for Tiso to notice and get back to fighting.

The trial ended relatively quickly with after that, and after a patronising "I didn't need your help" from Tiso. Ava was back to her small, boring corner...so very boring...

Alright time to leave. Just to get a breath of fresh air at least. Leaving the colessum was simple and easy, and so Ava enjoyed a quiet walk through a safe area of the mountain. She knew going alone was silly, but just for quick break should be fine. 

Bam! 

Oh God not again. Ava slowly looked up, long grey legs like a twisted spider haunted her vision, leading into a thick body encrusted with two tiny wings and a giant face. The whispers called it a Great Hopper. Ava called it Abomination. 

The creature looked at her for a short time, yet it felt incredibly long, as if it was weighting her sins. It must of decided her guilty, because the Abomination soon started chasing her, jumping up in down in perfect sync with her bloodcurdling screams.

Oh no. It was gaining. A short distance only left. Closer. Closer! CLOSER! Abomination jumped one last time, set to crush.

But it froze in mid air, before collapsing right in front of her. A long silvery needle pierced perfectly through it, silk dancing around the weapon.

Gracefully, the being landed on top of the Abomination, a beautiful red dress like a vibrant rose illuminating her form. She stared at Ava.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, sorry if God Tamer is a bit off, she has no lines of dialogue so writing her without being completely out of character is practically impossible for me.  
> Kinda like the idea of Ava getting a little pet or companion though, if anyone has any ideas please share them.
> 
> Also, bet you can guess who saved Ava lol.
> 
> Once again I have no schedule, so yay really early update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and Ava start traveling together!

Stunned with shock and awe, Ava could only mumble her name. Destroying such a powerful creature so easily, how strong is she? Would it even be possible for herself to reach that kind of power?

The being gracefully swooped down from it's perch upon the monster. "I am the protector of Hallownest, Hornet. What is your buisness here in Hallownest, human?"

"I was looking for information about the humans that once lived here with a friend, but I kinda got kidnapped and separated from them. Currently I'm just waiting for them to find me."

"Describe them to me, I shall locate them for you and take you to them. I normally wouldn't do such a thing, but a higher being like you is important, even if you are defenceless."

Ava described the Knight to her, fondly recalling little displays of affection and close-calls the Knight saved her from. Hornet was displeased.

"Your companion was that little ghost? That being is no ally of mine, I shan't seek them out for you. I won't entrust a weakling with a higher being of Hallownest. Not one that seeks to do what it is planning."

"But I need to reunite with them! I have to gather information about humans from Hallownest, as well as meet up with Quirrel again. Where would I even go, if not with them?"

"If a meeting with a bug is so important, have them come to you. Or pick up a nail and make your own path to them. I will take you to Dirtmouth and no further. As the protector of Hallownest I won't put you at further risk. The ghost hasn't proved enough strength for Hallownest's future, so why should I entrust it with a higher beings?"

And with that final retort, she went off, gesturing Ava to come. Following, with a burst of panic Ava realised, she didn't get to say her goodbyes to Tiso or God Tamer... What if one of them went looking? She didn't want to distract them from their challenges...

What was so amazing about fighting anyway? For so many bugs to gather in a colessum purely for fighting, after a infection kills so many. If she really can't reunite with the Knight, how would she get to Quirrel, or Tiso and God Tamer again? All she had was blunt spikes, short and rare to appear. Having such a pittable offense in this sort of world she was just asking to get beat...

Maybe she should get a nail?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Journeying with Hornet was certainly unique. Destroying enemies with the confidence of Tiso and the skills of the Knight (although she seemed a little stronger). What was definitely different about traveling with her, however, was enemies attacking Ava. 

Usually with Tiso Ava just had to run and hide, while with the Knight she had to dodge and wait for the Knight to kill. But with Hornet, she was so efficient no enemy even got near.

With the knowledge of one who knows the ins and outs of Hallownest, Hornet's silk-covered needle pierced enemies with practiced ease, knowing where they would appear. It was impressive. It was...inspirational. It made Ava wonder, if one day, she could become that powerful.

There was one downside of having what seems like a literal God of combat as an ally sadly. It meant that Ava never actually got close to any enemies or saw enough of them to practice her spell. How was she supposed improve her skills if she never actually got close to any enemies?

In the end, Ava just followed Hornet and tried to make her spikes, if they actually appeared, look like the stalactites on the cave walls. It might of worked, a little bit. The point seemed less blunt on her lance now at least. 

Progress with Hornet was just as impressive as her combat. They left the mountains quickly, and Ava soon lost track of how close they were to Dirtmouth. Hornet knew exactly where to go, which is a given since she's the protector of Hallownest. No stops to explore like with the Knight, or delays for combat with Tiso. Just pure efficiency.

Despite what she initially seemed like, Hornet wasn't cold-hearted. If anything, Ava thought her attitude was really cool, given that she earned her personality with her skills. While journeying with her Ava asked about the areas Ava herself had visited so far in Hallownest. Hornet's answers were always informative and highly detailed, which was nice, as a lack if information was something Ava was starting to get far too familiar with. Although it didn't seem like Hornet knew much about humans, so nothing else to add there.

"You ask far too many questions." Hornet remarked, after finishing answering 5 questions in a row. 

"Ah.. I'm sorry, it's just that you seem to know so much about this place. I've met a scholar too, but their memory wasn't very clear so he couldn't say much at all. This place... it's so mystical. But it's also so, so terrifying. Husks of dead bugs coming to kill, painful orange leaking from their cores. How can I not be scared? Your the strongest person I've met, so I guess I just... want to learn as much as I can from you..."

Ava knew she should of asked these questions sooner, when she was traveling with the Knight. But it just didn't occur to her. After the close calls with that screeching void being and the Abomination though, she didn't think she could take it easy anymore. One day she might not have a traveling companion. She might be alone.

"Ask your questions." Hornet sighed, continuing on. "I shall answer. Knowledge shall not save you from everything that occurs down here, but if it relieves some of your fear, then I'll share what I know."

"Thank you!" Ava smiled, happy. Whiping away shimmering aqua with her sleeve. Hornet was right, knowledge wouldn't save her always, but it was a start.

And everyone's gotta start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Sorry this took a while haha. Hornet is a great character, so writing her hard for me. Hoping there isn't any glaring potholes and she isn't too oc.
> 
> Also poor Ava, bit traumatised from the kidnapping and close calls huh. On the bright side, she now is actually seriously considering combat.  
> Don't know how I should give her a nail though. Ideas are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back in Dirtmouth, wonder what's changed?

It wasn't much soon after that the duo arrived in Dirtmouth. Hornet didn't stick by long, and left almost immediately after arrival, with some advice to learn about combat.

The town seemed the same as before, not that Ava had much time to explore it last time. Elderbug standing vigilant as always. Although there was one glaring difference.

The tents. A blaze of what could only be considered crimson red illuminated the place, as it filled the air with a sense of danger.

Elderbug himself clearly wasn't immune it, casting a suspicious eye over at the tents every now and again. Ava decided to ask him about it.

"Hey, Elderbug. It's nice to finally see you again." Ava smiled, feeling warm and happy by a familiar face after everything.

"Oh! Higher being! Ava! It's a relief to see you in  our little town again, after you ventured down to the depths below I'd feared a horrible fate, since you didn't return. Even the little Knight visited in the time you were gone."

"Oh they visited? What were they doing, if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned, deciding not to mention the kidnapping or colessum to not panic the elder bug. 

"Hmm? Well they were visiting that sinister place over there. Moved into town out of nowhere, that sinister carnival did, intruding in our peaceful home. I don't know what that bug is doing with them, but I want no part of that group. It's best for everyone if those strangers leave at once."

I got kidnapped...and the Knight was fooling around with a carnival? Ava thought, bitterness clouding her thoughts. Wait, no I shouldn't jump to conclusions, she realised. What if the Knight was simply trying to find me in there or something, or possibly discover some way of locating me with their help. There's no way they'd just up and leave her.

~~Right?~~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the end, Ava decided the best way to get answers was simply to just go investigate the tents herself. Starting with the biggest one, of course.

Music grew louder as she entered, and she had to admit, it was pleasant to the ears. It almost dampened her fear a little, but the sinister undertone of the tents made sure it stayed strong.

A bug holding what resembled an accordion was there to greet her, with nothing but a questioning stare. After a few awkward moments of staring, the bug seemed to come to a decision. 

"Mmm. Not who called us...Speak to Master."

Eh? That's it? That doesn't answer any questions at all! What do they mean by "not who called us"? Who's "Master"? Where should she even go?

Ava stood there, briefly contemplating her life's decisions. In spite of her curiosity, her legs shook. Scared. A Master of such a sinister place, how powerful would they be? 

But Ava knew she must go on. She had chosen to do this, to learn what happened to the Knight, and she will not give up here. Not when she hasn't even met the Master yet.

So she started walking, hoping that with time it would be easier to ignore how her legs quivered.

It didn't take long to enter what appeared to be the main stage. It was almost uncomfortably fast. And speaking of uncomfortable things, the stage was so silent, a complete contrast of what a stage should be like. Ava stood there wondering what she should do. The Master didn't seem to be coming.

BANG! With a explosion of red, the Master appeared. Piercing eyes stared through her.

"Oh?" The mysterious bug stared at her. "A human I see. I am Grimm. It's a seldom occurrence to meet one of you, despite your numbers. Yet you are alone, knowing little of me. I'd congratulate you on your bravery, but I don't believe your here for that."

"Y-your right, I'm not. I-I'm here because I need to know about my friend, the Knight. You've met him, I just want to know what their doing here. I need to meet up with them again, so..."

"The one you seek is the one that called us, I assume. They are a friend assisting in our grand ritual, gathering flames for my kin and our troupe."

The Knight's helping them? What happened to them traveling together? I mean sure, it's nice to the Knight to help but...it would of been great if they had found her first. She wouldn't helping gather these "flames". Honestly, it kinda felt like she'd been discarded. Just because she couldnt fight...No, surely the Knight wasn't the type to do that. Preventing the bitterness rising her was hard, and looking at the troupe leaders made her realise she'd been seen through.

"Hmm. The ritual cannot be delayed, and neither will our friend. But. If what troubles you is companionship then I will offer my assistance. Let us engage in a dance."

"E-eh?" Ava questioned, confused by what he meant.

The leader simply smiled, bowing and gracefully stretching his hand out to hers. Despite her common sense, Ava took it.

The bug pulled her against him, hand on her waist, making a few quick steps. Left, right, left, right. He then pushed her into a twirl, one hand in hers, before ending in a dip.

Ava was already questioning what was going on, but after the dip her curiosity quickly became embarrassment. Then fire burst out of no where. And her embarrassment became curiosity again.

The flame wasn't any just fire though. The flames clearly made out an image. A bird. Or maybe a Phoenix? Whatever it is, it was on fire.

"I find it easier to summon these in the heat of a dance, whether its combat or not. So I assume you'll find it the same way. Try it, my friend. Look inside that flame within you, and bring one out."

Ava decided to look, and was pleasantly surprised. Where there was only white light of soul, a new red had emerged. It was small and weak, but she somehow knew it'll soon grow stronger. Did that dance change her somehow? 

Pulling on the flame was hard, especially as with it being as miniscule as it was, but after getting a good grip on it the rest came naturally. She imagined the Phoenix in her mind, and willed to summon it. 

And with a flash of red, it appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knight's been busy off screen, Ava feels a little disregarded because of that.
> 
> Also, if anyone hates the dancing scene, I am so sorry. I don't know how to write action, I don't know how to write dancing either.
> 
> Would anyone believe me if I said I originally planned to have the Grimm Troupe in chapter 3? So much has changed.
> 
> Well, if people still like this mess please share your thoughts. I always get anxious when I upload a chapter lol. So it would be nice to get some comments regarding what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, so please don't hate on it. I'm not an expert of the characters and this story is mostly self-indulgant, so I will try my best to keep facts straight but some things will inevitably be oc.


End file.
